


Walking the Tightrope

by oh_kathryn_my_captain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Missing Scene, Teenagers, im having a hard time making these angsty lesbians fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_kathryn_my_captain/pseuds/oh_kathryn_my_captain
Summary: Five times Hecate Hardbroom could convince herself that Pippa was using the word "love" platonically + the one time she couldn't.





	1. When Pippa Noticed Her

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Tightrope" from "The Greatest Showman" because no one can convince me that song isn't about Pippa feeling abandoned by HB.

It didn’t take much to push Hecate Hardbroom past the breaking point, but she took pride in keeping her outbursts to a minimum throughout her first two terms at school. She couldn’t deny, however, that Morgause Payne insisting that wizards were targeted more than witches in the 1690s was threatening to fray her last nerve.

“John Proctor was a victim of Abigail’s manipulation and vengeful spite. The poor man could do nothing while Abigail and her friends exacted her revenge on wizards,” Morgause preached. There were nods of agreement and murmurs encouraging Morgause to continue. 

Hecate clenched her jaw.

“Now, Morgause, don’t you think you’re ignoring some important facts?” said Mrs. Warren.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Mrs. Warren. I realize that witches were also killed during these trials, but…”

“I suppose this means that _The Crucible_ is now considered a reliable source for historical debate? More reliable, even, than documents that were written by our own kind?”

The class fell silent. Most of them turned to face Hecate after hearing her speak for the very first time. Hecate did not waver.

“Are you aware, Morgause, that the Salem Witch Trials were not even the most significant part of the witch hunts of the era? In fact, witches were even being slaughtered, drowned, and burned as far as The Netherlands. There are still witch hunts today, in fact. All because some men in a church decided that women were traitorous fiends who could sell their souls to the devil and tempt men to sin their way into hell. Some historians even say that John Proctor was not a wizard at all. They believe that Abigail Williams only capitalized on the fear of magic to get her revenge on anyone who did her wrong. Witches are seen as temptresses while wizards, like Merlin, are adored for their contributions to legend,” Hecate finished.

Morgause looked at Hecate with combined hatred and awe. No one said a word until the squeak of a desk chair moving caught the class’s attention. It was Pippa Pentangle who stood up.

“Exactly. Morgause, did you even read the history lesson? I’m beginning to think that none of you idiots did except for Hecate! She’s the only one who’s made any sense in the past hour!” Pippa exclaimed.

Pippa continued on about Morgan Le Fay, but Hecate was no longer paying all that much attention. Hecate had always done her best to remain invisible, and was referred to as the “tall, gangly one” instead of being asked her name. Yet somehow, the most popular girl in her year noticed her. 

Just as Pippa finished her thorough rebuttal, it was time to switch classes. Hecate was still in her own world, trying to catch up with her reeling thoughts before she noticed that Pippa had also stayed behind. She was standing by Hecate’s desk waiting for her to collect her things. 

“I just wanted to say that you were wonderful today,” Pippa said. Hecate began looking for a proper response until Pippa saved her by continuing, “I know you don’t like to talk that much, but you should try it more. I loved it.”

Hecate was watching Pippa leave before she realized that Pippa had used the word “love.” What did that mean? This prim and proper witch from a long line of success stories couldn’t possibly be interested in befriending Hecate. Despite her best efforts, Hecate had been noticed—by the bedazzled blonde, no less.

Then again, even if Pippa was trying to be her friend, she certainly was putting in a lot of effort. What was the harm in letting someone get close to her?


	2. When She Had a Bad Day

Hecate could put up with the stares and whispers when she wandered the halls alone, but now that she had Pippa, there was much more at stake. It had been several months since the John Proctor incident and Pippa had followed through in her pursuit of befriending Hecate. She always managed to catch up with her in the halls and find a seat next to her during meals, so Hecate gave in. She didn't understand what on earth Pippa could find appealing in her off-putting appearance and cold demeanor. Nevertheless, no matter which route she took, no matter where she sat, Pippa sought her out. 

Pippa Pentangle was notoriously tactile. Miss Hawthorne had a difficult time keeping the young witch from touching the artifacts she frequently brought to class. This trait manifested itself in other ways, as Hecate came to find out. A soft touch on the shoulder would announce Pippa’s presence when Hecate was turned the other way, and eventually, Pippa even took to holding Hecate’s hand as they walked to classes. 

And that's why Hecate was now laying face-down on her bed. She was just starting to get comfortable with Pippa's affinity for physical contact when, in a rare moment alone, Hecate overheard Evanora Hallow sniggering with her friends about how Pippa would do better to toss Hecate back to the bat-infested cavern she came from. 

A soft knock sounded on the door to Hecate’s quarters and she immediately knew who it was. There was nobody else who would even look at the door to Hecate’s room. 

“Hecate? It's Pippa. May I come in?”

Pippa was just being polite. She knew very well how to use a simple unlocking charm—the same charm Hecate casts lazily from her place on the bed. “Come in,” she called, her voice muffled by her pillow. 

Tentative footsteps followed the sound of the door opening. Then, Hecate felt a distinct touch on her upper back and the dip of the bed as Pippa sat down beside her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pippa asked. 

“Not necessarily.”

“Does it have something to do with Evanora Hallow?”

Hecate turned over and sat up on the bed. Pippa withdrew her hand. 

“What makes you say that?”

“I'm not a complete fool is what. Evanora has been bugging me about being friends with you ever since I first suggested we sit with you at lunch.”

Ignoring Pippa’s confession that she had been wanting to approach her for longer than she thought, Hecate said “I shouldn't let it bother me.”

“It's okay that it does, Hecate,” Pippa said, placing her hand on top of Hecate’s. “Words hurt sometimes, and Evanora is an expert at gossip. But the important thing is that you remember who matters more: Evanora or me?”

“You, of course, Pippa, but I—”

“Then you should know perfectly well that you are my best friend and I love you.”

Hecate was shocked by how casual the words seemed coming from Pippa's mouth. Pippa seemed like the type of witch who would fearlessly express her affection towards her friends. What threw her off, though, was that they'd only known each other for a few months—nowhere near the amount of time it takes to announce a new best friend. 

“I–I…” Hecate began. 

Pippa noticed her falter and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She'd forgotten how resistant Hecate was to new levels of intimacy and now she was watching her friend struggle to accept her affection. Without any more hesitation, Pippa gathered Hecate in her arms to rectify her mistake. She stroked Hecate's back and hushed her quiet sobs until they both grew too tired to sit upright. 

They stayed entwined in Hecate's one-person cot until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the works!


	3. When She Said Goodbye

Group hugs and luggage littered the courtyard. This was the first year that Hecate had a reason to stay behind to say goodbye at the end of term. Soon enough, she spotted said reason standing by the pond, giving Evanora Hollow a stiff hug and waving as the head of year flew off on her broom. As soon as Evanora left, Pippa turned and ran towards Hecate, appearing to already know exactly where she stood in the courtyard without so much as a moment of searching. 

“Sorry about that, Hecate. Evanora is a difficult person to get away from,” Pippa explained. 

“You don't have to apologize. She's your friend…”

Pippa grimaced a little at the thought. “I used to be her friend,” she said, casting her gaze to the sky where Evanora had disappeared, “but now I'm not so sure anymore.” Pippa turned back to Hecate bearing the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. “You're a much better witch than she could ever be. And a much better friend. I'm certain she is just jealous. It's very unbecoming.”

Hecate allowed a comfortable silence to pass between them because she knew Pippa wouldn't let it last for long. 

“I suppose we should say goodbye,” she said. She kept looking at Hecate, waiting for something. 

“I'm sorry,” Hecate said. “I haven't ever had to do this before.”

Pippa raised her eyebrows. “You've never had to say goodbye?”

“Well, no. I mean, I've said goodbye, but I've never had to say goodbye to someone I care about.”

As soon as the words were out of Hecate’s mouth, she wished she could take it back. Pippa’s eyes widened and the slightest hint of a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. 

“I didn’t mean to—”

“No,” Pippa interrupted. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She smiled to convey her point and quickly wiped her eye. “I just...wasn’t expecting you to...to say something like that.”

More witches hopped on their broomsticks and disappeared into the scattered clouds above the courtyard. 

“We should probably say goodbye now,” Hecate reminded her.

“Ah, of course,” she agreed, holding out her arms to welcome Hecate into one of the warm hugs she'd come to cherish. 

Hecate always let Pippa decide when to end the hugs, mostly because Pippa was the one who initiated them. This hug was one of the longest ones in Hecate’s memory. 

“It's just for the break, Pippa,” Hecate said, still wrapped in the embrace. 

“I know I know, I've just… I've never had a friend like you before.”

“Same here.”

The moment came when Pippa decided to pull away. She gave Hecate's shoulders one last squeeze before mounting her broom. 

“Goodbye, Hecate. Have a safe flight!”

“See you next year,” Hecate responded. 

“Love you!” 

And then she was gone.

Hecate was left stumbling and stuttering long after the pink broom was out of sight. Pippa was probably not giving these little moments any thought, yet here stood Hecate, picking apart the events of the last five minutes until her thoughts were a frayed and incohesive mess. Friends could say “I love you.” It was normal. 

Hecate mounted her broom and headed home, forcing herself to focus on flying instead of the beautiful blonde witch who loved her.


	4. When Pippa Heard Evanora Hallow

“How was your break?” Pippa asked after her own long-winded speech about Witches and Brooms Flying Camp. She always thought she was being rude by taking up so much of the conversation, but Hecate didn't mind. Listening to Pippa made her happier than talking about her own boring life ever would.

“It was okay. Not all that exciting.”

“Really? I wish I would've known you didn't have plans. We could've gone to camp together!”

“Well, if it isn't Hecate Tight Bun,” came a voice behind them. Hecate turned to face Evanora, whose contemptuous look seemed more directed at Pippa than the witch she'd insulted. After following Evanora’s eyes, Hecate realized that Pippa was, again, holding her hand. “You're not still keeping up this charity work, are you, Pippa? I mean, look at how she clings to you! You never get a moment alone anymore.”

Pippa held on tighter to Hecate, grounding her even though Hecate was almost certain that Evanora’s antagonizing language was bothering Pippa more than it bothered herself.

“She never had any friends until you took pity on her. She's a nothing. A nobody. Hecate Hardbroom is a pathetic little witch who will live out her life in a damp, dark cave until she dies.”

Pippa gave Hecate's arm a reassuring squeeze before letting go and stepping in front of her friend. 

“Did it ever occur to you that I might enjoy her company?” she spat. “Or maybe you don't understand the concept because anyone who stays around you does it so you'll spare them from being included in your neverending torrent of gossip.”

“You're one to talk! We've been friends since first year!”

“That was before I realized what a conceited, narrow-minded, narcissistic witch you were.”

Evanora became too flustered to come up with a sharp comeback, instead opting to stomp away shouting, “I hope you enjoy getting stuck with the dyke, pipsqueak!”

Hecate felt the breath leave her body and her knees began to shake. Right before her legs threatened to betray her weight, Pippa caught her and steadied her.

“Are you okay?”

“Why–why...would she call me that?” Hecate stammered.

“I suppose...she doesn’t understand our relationship. She probably wouldn’t know a best friend if it bit her in the face.”

Hecate was not at all satisfied by the explanation and continued staring off at the floor even though Pippa’s face was within 12 inches of hers. 

“Hey.” With no response, she continued. “Hey, Hecate. Look at me, darling.”

There were tears in her eyes when she finally looked at Pippa. She never meant for any of this to happen. This was why she didn’t want friends. Both she and Pippa would have lived perfectly happy lives without ever knowing each other; Hecate as a successful expert of potions and Pippa as a famous socialite with others of her caliber to keep her company.

“She doesn't matter. I'll always love you, Hecate, and her calling you names will not change that.”

There it was again. But this time, Hecate didn't feel stressed about saying it back. She knew by now that Pippa wasn't asking for anything in return; Pippa never asked for anything from her. Maybe that's what she meant when she used the word “love”—she would gladly sacrifice her own time and energy to make Hecate happy, even if the only reward was seeing Hecate's beautiful smile. If that's love, Hecate loved Pippa with all her heart, and one day, she might even work up the courage to tell her. 

“She—she called you names too,” Hecate said, apologetically. 

“And that will never be your fault. Besides, I rather like the name ‘Pipsqueak.’”

Hecate giggled a little and regained the strength in her legs. “Are you joking? It's ridiculous.”

“I think it's cute.”

“Well, maybe. But it'll never suit you.”

Pippa raised her eyebrow at Hecate. “And why is that?”

The words fell out of Hecate's mouth so smoothly, she couldn't have stopped them even if she tried. “Because you will never be insignificant.”

A smile curled the edges of Pippa's pink lips. “Are you getting soft on me, Hardbroom?”

Hecate blushed, but pushed through with another rush of confidence. “In your dreams, Pipsqueak.”


	5. When She Came Out

Hecate had always been different and she had been acutely aware of the fact ever since she could first think for herself. But this time, she wasn’t so sure she could brush it off as a quirk.

Pippa had taught her in these past four years that love meant so much to the lives of witches. Even though neither she nor Hecate had ever courted, love remained as a foundation to who they were. It was because of Pippa that Hecate was now questioning everything she knew about love before.

Her mother was not a source of light in her life. The grey witch knew nothing but discipline and hard work, never letting Hecate celebrate her birthday nor buying her any toys. When asked her motivation for treating her daughter this way, Mrs. Hardbroom would respond that wizards were only interested in witches who valued maturity over everything else. Hecate was sure she didn’t care what any wizard thought, but she also convinced herself that she might come to appreciate their opinions as she grew older.

She didn’t.

She was very patient. Anyone who watched her grow up would have commended her patience in waiting for the right wizard to come along, but the truth was she began to doubt whether there was a “right wizard.” It wasn’t like boys were flocking to her doorstep to ask for her hand, but she found herself unaffected by her lack of suitors. This was acceptable for a while, but now she is at the age when other witches are asking their friends who they’ve got crushes on, and she is left without an answer. Her discomfort on the subject of courting lasted until Pippa came along. Pippa never talked about boys and Hecate could finally draw a deep sigh of relief that there may be someone else who just doesn’t want to have a relationship or get married.

“Record-Breaking Crowd of Queer Witches Meets Violent Protestors,” read Evanora’s dramatic voice from a parchment. “Well, I would hope so,” she commented, drawing a laugh from the group of witches beside her as they took their seats in class.

Hecate looked over at Pippa who had snapped to attention as the headline was presented. Her cheeks were bright red, though she said nothing and went back to staring at her notes on the uses of honeysuckle. Hecate didn’t understand what the headline meant and made a note to ask Pippa about it later since she seemed to have a vague idea.

After class, Pippa was back to her chipper self and Hecate led them back to her room so that she could ask Pippa what had happened. They sat their books on the floor and took their usual spots on the bed.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Hecate said.

“What is it, Hiccup? Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I was actually wondering if you were okay. What happened at the beginning of class today?”

Pippa looked down. “I just can't believe that the rest of the world has become so modernized while the witching world remains stuck in the 1600s with their stance on everything from fashion to homosexuality.”

Hecate was taken aback by Pippa’s last words. What did homosexuality have to do with this?

“Oh no, don't tell me you're like the others,” Pippa pleaded.

“No, I’m not, I swear. I was just surprised that you brought it up so casually.”

Pippa back at Hecate. “I thought that’s what we were talking about? Evanora was saying the queer witches deserved to be attacked and that’s why I got angry.”

By now, it was easy for Pippa to identify the facial expressions Hecate displayed as she avoided the dread of actually communicating her troubles. “You have no idea what queer means, do you?” she asked. Hecate shook her head; her mother avoided discussing homosexuality at all costs. “It’s a colloquial term that people use instead of ‘homosexual’ and it’s more inclusive to people who are questioning.”

“You seem very passionate about it,” Hecate commented. She liked it when Pippa was interested in something. She could talk about a new interest for hours because Hecate would listen. It was for this reason Hecate now knew everything there is to know about the difference between a clam and an oyster as well as the rules and gameplay to Olympic curling.

Pippa blushed. “It’s not that I’m gay or anything. I just think that the witching world needs to become more modernized. I mean, why do we still wear all this black? If I had my way, everyone would get to wear pink.”

“Of course they would,” Hecate teased.

* * *

 

It had been almost a week since Hecate was educated by her friend on everything her mother failed to teach her about queer folk, and every single word Pippa said replayed in her mind.

_“Some of them don’t even realize they’re gay until much later because of compulsory heterosexuality.”_

_“Compulsory heterosexuality is when someone assumes they like boys just because that’s what everyone else likes.”_

_“They could be telling themselves stuff like ‘I haven’t met the right wizard yet.’”_

Why did all of these things sound so similar to what Hecate had been telling herself throughout her schooling career? The more she thought about it, the more memories surfaced.

_“Hey, Pippa, have you seen the chanter who went on to the next round of The Craft’s Got Talent? She’s beautiful.”_

But she would know if she was gay, wouldn’t she?

_“I don’t understand why everyone is so obsessed with wizards. They’re not all that charming.”_

She would’ve realized that she didn’t feel the same as everyone else.

_“Promise me, Pipsqueak, if I ever think about marrying, you will smack some sense into me.”_

It would’ve been such an obvious aspect of her personality, anyone would’ve noticed.

_“Dyke!”_

The sound of Evanora’s voice in her head threw her out of her train of thought. Hecate Hardbroom had always known she was different, and now it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore it.

* * *

 

“Hey, do you want to come talk in my room?” Hecate asked when she found Pippa in the dining hall.

“Sure,” Pippa said, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. She remained silent on the way to the dormitories due to the fact that she was too busy figuring out what made Hecate so eager to talk. There were very few things in this world that could make the shy Hecate Hardbroom initiate a conversation.

When they got to the room, Pippa noticed the last glance out into the hall before Hecate closed and locked the door. What was going on?

“Hiccup? Is everything okay?” Pippa asked.

Hecate gestured to her bed. “Sit down.”

Pippa sat, never breaking eye contact with her friend who remained standing, pacing a little before stopping right in front of Pippa.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone,” she said.

“I—I promise.”

“This is important to me, Pippa. You cannot tell a soul, especially at school,” Hecate added, unconvinced by Pippa’s stutter.

She was caught off guard by the demanding nature of this conversation, but she knew that, no matter what, she would always protect Hecate.

“I promise you, Hiccup; I would take your secret to the grave if you asked me to.”

This relaxed her a bit as she decided to finally take a seat next to Pippa on the bed. Pippa felt compelled by the look on her friend’s face to hold her hands while she told this closely guarded secret.

Hecate took a deep breath and told her story from the beginning.

“My mother never told me about homosexuals. She hid it from me, like if I didn't find out, I would never be gay myself. And that worked, for a while.” Pippa remained silent as she continued. “When you were explaining it all to me, I started to realize that everything you said made sense to me. It made more sense than me ever thinking I could like boys. Pippa...I—I think I’m gay.” There were tears in her eyes as she said the last two words.

If she was being honest, Pippa wasn’t all that surprised. She had always enjoyed how Hecate was never wound up over boys and continued to say she would rather focus on her studies than get married. Now it all made sense, but that’s not what Hecate needed to hear.

“It’s okay,” she said, gathering Hecate in her arms protectively as she cried. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You know this doesn’t change anything, right? I know other witches are set in the old ways, but I will never let them hurt you. I won’t tell a soul, Hiccup. I will always love you, no matter what.”

It always ended up like this, didn’t it? Hecate would be sobbing in Pippa’s arms as Pippa reassured her that she would always be there—that she loved her. What had Hecate ever done to deserve such a friend?

“I—I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult to write for me, so I hope you still enjoyed it.   
> Also, I may have projected my love of curling onto Pippa goodbye.


	6. The One Time She Couldn't

Hecate Hardbroom had always been different and Pippa had been acutely aware of this fact from the first moment she saw her.

Hecate was so smart and polite and modest, Pippa was beginning to believe that she wasn't worthy of such a friend. She tried her best to hide how special she was, but Pippa could see. The uniqueness in others brought her the most joy and she swore to herself that Hecate would know just how unique she was. When the day came when they finally acknowledged each other, Pippa realized she had fallen in love. Not in the romantic sense, no. She loved Hecate because she would do anything for the sake of her happiness, no matter what it did to Pippa.

It took her even longer for her to realize that wasn't how she loved Hecate at all.

The Pentangles were a modern witching family, although they did not share their opinions in fear of ruining their reputation. Pippa was brought up believing that she could be whatever she wanted to be and love whoever she wanted to love. This idea was so ingrained in her that she paid no attention to potential love interests. Love, for her, would be when she looked back on years of friendship and realized it was them all along…

...that it was _her_ all along.

And that was what happened when she left Hecate’s room that evening. With the confession she had just witnessed still at the forefront of her mind, Pippa sat on her bed staring out of the open window. She had been so intent on becoming friends with Hecate four years ago, but oh god, it was so much more than that now. Everything about the quiet, brilliant witch made her heart quicken and her mouth curl into a smile; every memory was filled with an ever present feeling of adoration. It was all so obvious, but she had hid it from herself so well.

But what could she do about it now? Sure, Hecate just came out to her, but it wasn’t a confession of love. If Pippa dared to tell her how she felt, poor Hecate, who resisted any form of affection, might get frightened and run away.

She had to tell Hecate, but not tonight.

* * *

 

They had been practicing their doubles broomstick waterskiing display all term, and it was coming together nicely. There were no mistakes, no accidents, and they were confident that would continue to be the case as they performed in front of the entire school. It had been a long time since either of them had discussed their feelings and if they were thinking about it, it didn’t show. However, Pippa had made a promise to herself that she hadn’t forgotten: Hecate had to know.

She allowed enough time for the idea of Hecate being gay to become normal, then she allowed enough time for herself to make sure she truly felt something towards Hecate, and now it was time.

The question that kept running through her head, _is this worth it?_ began to develop a constant companion: _she will always be worth it._ There was nothing stopping Hecate from rejecting Pippa and even less stopping her from running away, but Pippa could not live knowing full well she sat idly by, loving Hecate Hardbroom with everything she was and doing nothing about it.

When she asked Hecate to join her in her room the night before their display, Hecate figured it must have been more preparations for the next day, but the tone of Pippa’s voice said otherwise. Pippa never needed any cheering up or venting, she never asked Hecate for a single thing, and just like that, the friends of four years were traversing uncharted territory.

“Are you nervous for the display tomorrow?” Pippa began in a tone that said this was not all that was on her mind.

“A bit. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Pippa rested a hand on Hecate’s upper arm which she had folded in her lap. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”

Hecate smiled, but she also knew this wasn’t why she had been asked into Pippa’s chambers. “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” she asked.

Pippa sighed and looked away, losing her hours of built up confidence in the innocent look her friend kept giving her.

“You can tell me anything, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa nodded and returned her gaze. “I know, it’s just—it’s difficult to find the words.”

The truth was, she had spent hours rehearsing exactly what she was going to say and knew those words by heart, but as she stared into Hecate’s eyes, none of that frivolous stuff about love seemed to matter anymore.

“I think...I love you, Hecate. A bit more than a friend should,” she coaxed out of her mouth. It was not at all what she rehearsed—quiet and awkward. If the world had been different, she would have gladly announced her affection in front of the whole school. But here, in this four-cornered room with nothing but the dust on the windowsill as an audience, was how witches like them would live out their lives, and she knew that.

Hecate remained silent, giving Pippa an opportunity to continue. “I love your quiet nature; your long, frizzy hair; your brilliance; your knobby elbows. I love listening to you and I love how you listen to me. I love comforting you on a bad day and laughing with you on the good ones. And I know that you are absolutely terrified of love because you think you don’t deserve it, but you have to believe that I love you and all of your quirks.” Hecate remained frozen in shock as Pippa went on. “I’m not telling you this so that you feel obligated to love me back, but I felt like it was unfair to you to keep it from you, and it was unfair to me to keep it hidden.”

Pippa took a deep breath when all was said and done, waiting for anything, any reaction to show on Hecate’s face.

“So you—you’re gay too?”

Pippa chuckled. “I think so.”

It was hard enough for Hecate to comprehend Pippa loving her as a friend, and now that it was more than that, she didn’t know quite how to respond. Of course she loved Pippa, but there were other things to consider.

“What about...your family’s reputation?”

“No one has to know, Hiccup.”

“And your friends…”

“I have you.”

“I’m not enough…”

“You’re more than enough.”

Hecate was quickly running out of excuses and the look in Pippa’s eyes was beginning to weaken her. She will be wanting an answer; she’ll want to know if Hecate is willing to take this risk with her.

“I—I love you, Pippa,” she whispered.

Pippa reached up to catch Hecate’s chin between her fingers and slowly brought their lips together. It was a soft kiss that also bore the weight of four years of friendship, threatening to intensify it or destroy it altogether.

As the kiss had started, it ended just as slowly with Pippa’s hand grazing her flushed cheek before retreating back into her lap.

“What now?” Hecate asked.

Pippa searched her eyes for an answer. “Now, we get a good night’s rest before the performance tomorrow.” Looking for a more lighthearted end to the evening, she added, “Us being more-than-friends doesn’t change the fact that you need to prepare to keep up with me tomorrow, Hiccup.”

This brought out a half-smile from Hecate and she stood up to leave, pausing only to look back and say goodnight.

Hecate knew very well what happened next. Witches like her didn't live happily ever after—they stayed hidden in the shadows to avoid what happened to that crowd of witches in the newspaper. But in that moment with Pippa, all of her fears were nonexistent. She felt like all the world would shift to make itself safe for them. Reality now hit her as she walked the darkening hallways of the dormitories: they could never be happy together with Hecate knowing Pippa would be better off without her. No matter how much Pippa insisted otherwise, it was clear that she belonged with people of her own status and beauty. Anything less would be cursing Pippa to a life that was less than perfect, and Hecate wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was responsible.

It wasn't that she didn't love Pippa, it was that she loved her too much. That was why she made the decision not to set her wake-up charm for the next morning, knowing full well she would miss the waterskiing display and knowing also what it would do to Pippa.

She heard whispers of how Pippa tried her best to perform her half of the routine, but at every turn of her broomstick, her eyes grew red with tears.

Evanora Hallow swore she saw it coming and Morgause Payne insisted that Pippa was too good for Hecate anyways. So Pippa was finally back where she belonged—with the beautiful, well-respected, popular witches—and Hecate was on her own again. She had always done her best to be invisible, and now, when Pippa avoided catching her eye in the corridors or across the dining hall, she knew she had succeeded.

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

 

Pippa blamed herself. She knew exactly what she was risking for herself, but she didn't even think of the repercussions it would bring on her friend. Hecate now wandered the grounds without a soul to call a friend.

She _kissed_ her. Hecate—the one who flinched when Pippa first touched her shoulder. Of course she would run away…

...but without a single word of explanation?

Pippa was _angry._ Angry that Hecate had led her to believe she was okay, angry that Hecate abandoned her on the most important day this term, angry that Hecate could not look her in the eye anymore, angry that Hecate didn't even seem to be bothered by what pain she’d caused. But most of all, she was angry at herself. None of this would've happened if she hadn't been so selfish.

And so term ended, and another term went by, each day filled with promises to herself that she would finally work up the courage to talk to Hecate, but every time she saw the dark witch putting in her best effort to avoid Pippa, a surge of anger would take over and she would walk away.

Maybe, in another world, they could have been together. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe Pippa could’ve tried harder.

Maybe they would meet again one day, and circumstances would bring them together again. Until then, Pippa would have to move on and focus on building a life in which the only person she ever loved was no longer present.

And it hurt like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be 6 chapters, but I HATE sad endings and it's killing me to even publish this. There most likely will be a sequel, I'll just have to wait and see what people say in the comments. 
> 
> I appreciate all the support and feedback! Thanks for reading!


	7. So I'd Risk it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tightrope" is absolutely about Hicsqueak. I become more convinced of this with each passing day.
> 
> This is a fix-it chapter because I'm a sucker and I cannot write a sad ending to save my life.
> 
> I looooooove the idea that Pippa's whole "modern witching school" was inspired by how Hecate felt left out and she never wanted anyone to feel like that again. ALSO, there was a part of the conversation between Hecate and Pippa that wasn't shown in the episode because of the 30 minute time restraint, sorry I don't make the rules.

Hecate Hardbroom was a name Pippa had not heard in 30 years, but here it was, written on the parchment announcing rounds of the Spelling Bee as the sponsor for Cackle’s Academy. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes passed over the page, bringing back memories she had long since suppressed. It would have been so easy to let her deputy headmistress oversee this year’s Spelling Bee as she had always done in the past. Part of her was screaming to do just that, but the other part of her—the heartbroken 16 year old standing at the edge of a lake—brought her to her deputy head’s office to tell her that she would be staying to oversee Pentangle’s while Pippa would accompany the students to the Spelling Bee.

Even for Pippa, it wasn’t clear why she would subject herself to the reopening of these old wounds, but as she packed her bags, she found herself full of hope. Don’t misunderstand, she was still very angry about what happened, but she couldn’t help thinking that if she saw Hecate again, all of that would disappear. If Hecate had matured at all in those 30 years, maybe she would realize she made a mistake and maybe Pippa would forgive her.

Pippa shook herself out of this train of thought spiraling wildly out of control. Why did she even care after all these years? She knew her hopes did not coincide with the likelihood that Hecate would remain her stuck in her stubborn ways because her reasons for leaving Pippa were still present: the witching world did not accept her kind and Pippa now had the reputation of headmistress to uphold.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t tried to move on; she’d courted several witches in secret, but none of them felt right. She even went on a date with a wizard she knew from professional studies. That ended with as much grace as you would expect from a lesbian forcing herself to date a man as a last resort. She gave up courting when she realized that she would not sacrifice her position as headmistress for any of those witches. So she threw herself into her work because her students needed her—a group of misfits and outcasts with names unknown to the world of magic. Every one of them was special, and Pippa would make sure they grew up knowing that.

It was so easy to do for everyone except herself.

To the world, a Pentangle was anything but an outcast. How hypocritical, because the world also told her that loving another witch made her a freak.

One day, Pippa would abandon this world that forsook her a long time ago in favor of someone who was worth everything she’d lose. She packed her bags and mounted her broomstick in the hopes of finding that someone again.

* * *

 

It was nothing like she’d imagined, seeing Hecate again. She thought 30 years would be enough time to lessen her hatred and ease the pain, but seeing Hecate stand there made it all come rushing back. The words describing how great it was to see her again were lost on Pippa’s tongue, replaced by a sharp comment about Hecate’s ruthless nature. Her brave attempt to mend their broken relationship was lost to bitterness within seconds of being in Hecate’s presence. However, there was still a Spelling Bee to win and there was no reason for Pippa to waste a trip, especially after meeting Mildred Hubble.

If Pippa had accused Hecate of being similar to Mildred, Hecate would have flat out denied it. Pippa saw it immediately, though, and knew this was why she took a liking to the young witch. The poor thing was an outcast, just like Hecate, and she was mercilessly bullied and teased by no less than Evanora Hallow’s daughter. It seemed uncanny how many things they had in common, just from what research Pippa had done before she came to Cackle’s. And yet, Hecate insisted on being a source of discouragement for Mildred, making her feel like she was weird, incompetent…insignificant. Perhaps Pippa had something in common with Mildred too.

Mildred was an incredibly talented student who was all but cast aside by most everyone at her school. Most 11 year olds would not have had the skills nor the courage to save an entire school...twice. Yet somehow, Hecate still deemed Mildred to be untalented and unworthy of her attention. Pippa knew Mildred would be far better off at Pentangle’s Academy where she could be herself without fear of being judged, which was why she offered Mildred a scholarship. Hecate may enjoy being alone and feeling sorry for herself, but Pippa would be damned if she let anyone else convince themselves they weren’t special. She gave up on Hecate; she wouldn’t give up again.

So her trip became focused instead on the so-called “worst witch.” Mildred became her sole priority, making sure the girl knew that she was important and didn’t deserve to be ignored. When Mildred won the final round of the Spelling Bee, she considered her trip to Cackle’s a success, ignorant of the scornful looks and insults she and Hecate shot at each other. Maybe she was finally getting over her after all of these years.

Then, against all of her motives and attempts to avoid this particular scenario, Pippa found herself alone, face-to-face, with Hecate Hardbroom. She could have turned around right then as her confident stride stuttered and Hecate wouldn’t have known the difference, but she didn’t turn back and she didn’t know why.

“Mildred said Miss Cackle wanted to see me,” she explained, already coming to the conclusion that Mildred knew exactly what she was doing.

“That’s funny; she said the same to me,” Hecate responded, looking everywhere but at Pippa.

“I’ve got a feeling someone’s been playing a trick on us.”

“It would appear so.”

Even though Hecate had no interest in continuing the conversation, Pippa gave her one last chance.

“I should probably tell you that I’ve offered Mildred a scholarship.”

Hecate still had nothing to say to her, and Pippa was beginning to think she was in the same boat. They used to have so much in common and could talk for hours, yet here they were, struggling to get even a sentence presented to completion. Well, stiff small talk and minimal conversations was how this relationship started, so it must be a fitting end, however sad it may be.

“Is that the time? I’ve got a long flight ahead of me…”

The worst part about it was that Hecate seemed perfectly content to have Pippa walk out of her life one final time. She didn’t even have the decency to watch her leave, and if Pippa hadn’t turned back, this would’ve been the end of their relationship.

Even now, if you asked her, Pippa couldn’t tell you why she didn’t leave, right then and there. Maybe she remembered how much she used to love this stubborn witch, or maybe it was divine intervention. Either way, it didn’t matter because now, the words were free-falling out of Pippa’s mouth—years of pent up anger and passion, combining to give her the courage to ask Hecate, “Why?”

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you hate me for so long?_

_Why did you say you loved me if you didn’t mean it?_

The part of her that was just as scared as Hecate insisted that she knew why, but she needed to hear it from Hecate herself. Perhaps the foolishness of her misgivings would become apparent once her fears met the light of day.

“You were always the popular one. You didn’t want me getting in your way.”

“I didn’t care about those silly witches. You were the only one I wanted to be friends with.”

“But, I thought—”

“What? Just because you were the tall, gangly one I’d rather spend time with them? All this time we’ve spent...hating each other,” her eyes began to fill with tears as the memories resurfaced. “I’ve missed you, Hiccup.”

In the moments of silence following her confession, she feared she had gone too far again. It had been so long since they'd even seen each other, Hecate had probably not even cared enough to think of Pippa. She would've been so much better off if Pippa had stopped trying to—

“I've missed you too...Pipsqueak.”

The hug that followed made it feel like they'd never stopped hugging, although their arms were burdened by 30 years of almost-letters, passing thoughts, and dreams they'd forget the moment they woke up.

Up until that point, they’d both ignored what had happened the day before the broomstick waterskiing display. They acted as if they had only ever been just friends because this was easier to fix than the truth. However, Pippa was never one for hiding her feelings, and before she could stop herself, she broke the carefully crafted wall they had built around their feelings for one another.

“I—I never stopped loving you,” she whispered, soft enough to make it almost seem like an accident.

When Hecate stiffened and pulled away, Pippa couldn’t bear to see the look of rejection on her face, so she kept her eyes closed until she felt Hecate’s hands grasping her shoulders. Hecate was smiling, even as tears fell from her eyes.

“I rather hoped you’d say that.”

To Pippa’s utter surprise, she found herself kissing Hecate Hardbroom. It was tentative at first, until Pippa’s racing mind caught up with her body. She kissed Hecate back with all the passion she thought she’d lost in the years of suitors whom she didn’t truly love. Hecate’s mouth opened to Pippa’s demanding tongue and for a moment, they didn’t need words. After that moment passed, Pippa pulled back, biting her tingling bottom lip and looking at Hecate as if she was the only person in the world.

“What made you change your mind?” she asked, still reeling from the fact that shy little Hiccup kissed her.

“You make running away exhausting, Miss Pentangle,” she teased. Then, after taking a deep breath, she said, “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

“There will still be people who hate us for who we are,” Pippa said, testing to see if this was really what Hecate wanted.

“I’ve known that for a long, long time. I knew there would be risks since I first accepted that I would never love a wizard. I think I finally understand what you were trying to tell me all those years ago, Pippa—that there are risks, but you make everything worth it.”

Before Pippa could start crying again, she brought Hecate back into her arms and whispered “I love you.”

This time, there was not a moment of hesitation before Hecate smiled into Pippa’s shoulder and said “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for all the lovely comments + kudos! I'm glad I could contribute to this wonderful gay disaster.


End file.
